You, Me, and Taki
by FullMetalRitz
Summary: Eiri Yuki always gets what he wants. That is, until one day... When the only person he truely fell for, ended up being attracted to someone else. What will Yuki do now? He'll fight for him of course! ShuXYuki, ShuXTaki:slight AU


**A/N: What's up! Remember me? Well, those of you who have read my other stories I mean… Anyways, I'm really, really sorry that I haven't update the other stories! Consider this as an apology gift!(Or bribery, whichever way you look at it…)**

**I know that I should just work on "Another ChickFlick?" & "Separations Don't Always Last Forever" BEFORE I make this, but… Well, I need a warm-up first. To get me going, so to speak. So please forgive me! **

**DISCLAIMER: If I were Murakami-sensei,…. That answers this little question right? Cuz I don't like it when I have to keep reminding myself that I do not own the oh so perfect Gravitation series or it's characters… It's like a mantra, gotta say it every night or else my insane side takes it as a chance for me to start believing that I do own Shuichi and the others… Sigh… Life can throw some really cruel stuff at you sometimes…**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**"You, Me, and Taki"**

**Prologue **

My mind went crazy as I heard the same name over and over again in my head, as if it were a broken down record player that could only make that one word come out.

Shuichi it played. On and on, constantly reminding me of the little brat.

I'm not bothered by it though. I guess there's just something about this kid that makes me want to see him again.

And soon for that matter.

But currently, as to this moment, I'm sitting at my office desk, in front of my laptop, with its screen glowing mockingly at me. Blank… The same expression Shuichi held on his face when I first met him. This only drifted me into a deeper thought of the teenager.

I leaned back into the leather chair, listening to it creak as I rested an arm over my eyes.

"This is so stupid…" I whisper to myself as an image of the person that plagued my mind came into view. "He's just some annoying brat that works at the damn store." I pause and mutter under my breath, "the damn store I always go to for my beer and cigarettes…" Which I should be going to now, for I need to stock up on those items.

My arm falls limply from my face, rocking gently like the other on the opposite side. "He's gonna be there…" A smirk comes tugging to the corner of my lips as I pictured how Shuichi would react when he see's me again.

"He'd probably call the cops on me." I said dryly as I got up from the chair and stretched.

Grabbing my coat and car keys, I strode out the door with a sly grin.

XxxXxxX 

"_Hey Shindou! Grab these and put them behind the counter will ya? I need to go home early tonight, so you wouldn't mind locking up either, right?" A man called out to the younger one who was shuffling out of the back room. _

"_No problem. It won't be that hard managing the store with out you this late at night. No one ever hardly comes in here at this hour." Shuichi answers while grabbing a huge box from his boss. _

_The man watched as his employee staggered across the room, pink hair bouncing everywhere, trying to see past the huge luggage. "Yeah okay… Just be careful. Don't want to loose another worker."_

_Shuichi halted and felt a chill run dangerously up his spine. "Huh? W-what do you mean boss-man?"_

_The other just smiled and quickly replied, "Oh nothing…" before walking out the door, into the dimly lit streets._

_Still standing next to the cashier desk, Shuichi just shrugged it off and hurriedly wobbled over behind it and bent over to place the box in._

_Ding, ding, ding._

_The small slender boy looked up to see a man walking into the shop. Dusting himself, Shuichi got up off of his knees and sat down on the stool next to the counter. He hated these moments… Having to sit there, doing absolutely nothing, silence over taking the room while a complete and total stranger went up and down the store isles, going about his own business, leaving the boy to just stare at him. _

_Yuki could feel eyes boring into his back. It made him feel uncomfortable. He turned around and found that the other was indeed watching him. Guess the blonde didn't mind because he had a smirk on his face when he went up to the cash register._

_Shuichi sat back lazily as the older man came up to him. The position he was in was slightly seductive to the novelist. 'This'll be interesting…' Eiri thought as he put the beer on the counter and rested his elbows on it as well. Head being held up by his palms, Yuki stared back at the younger boy._

_Shuichi had a bad feeling about this guy. He sat up right and brought his gaze down to the items in front of him through half-lidded eyes. Looking back up at Yuki, he asked, "Is this all you want mister?"_

_Eiri kept his view on the younger man and slowly answered, "Nope."_

_(A/N: I know to some of you, Yuki is a bit OOC. But he's actually very cocky and not so uptight all of the time in the manga books. 'Specially towards the ending of the series… So sorry if he seems a little childish.)_

_Shuichi sighed. 'I always get the weirdo's' _

"_Then, what do you want?"_

_Yuki lifted his chin off of his hands and motioned for the boy to come closer._

_He knew he wasn't gonna like this, but Shuichi did so anyways. He leaned closer and closer until he stopped a foot away from his face._

_The blonde moved his lips next to the other's ear, and gently whispered, "I want those.", while pointing to a stack of cigarettes that resided on the shelf behind Shuichi._

_The pink haired man snapped his head back and turned grabbing the small white pack, muttering out "Well then why didn't you just say so? Didn't have to get so close dude."_

"Shuichi!"

The one who was called groaned loudly as he turned to face his co-worker.

Hiro hit his palm onto his forehead, "Man, you gotta stay up, no sleeping while your workin' got it?"

Shuichi nodded and clenched his eyes shut. _'That has got to be one of the worst dreams I have ever had.' _He opened his eyes again and stared down at his hands, head still on the counter of the cashier table. That guy, Yuki Eiri or whatever, scares him. Ever since that day the man keeps coming in to talk to Shuichi. That is until a few days ago when he called him a stalker, only then did he stop coming here.

"This is so weird…" Shuichi muttered to himself. 'I don't really know how to explain it, but… It feels as if something big is about to happen soon.'

The suspicion was confirmed when a tall, dark haired man walked into the little shop. The ringing of the bells chimed throughout the isles, alarming those who are in it that another shopper has stepped in.

Shuichi sat up straight and watched with curiosity as the man argued with a couple of guys that was on either side of him.

"Ma, just hurry up and get what you need! I have no time in wasting my life in such a rundown drugstore!" The man Shu was keeping his eyes on, roared.

"Man Tachi. What's gotten' you so worked up?" The blonde, apparently known as Ma(kun), questioned teasingly. "You don't have anything else to do, so quit complaining."

The man was enraged. "I do TO have something else I can do."

"Yeah, whatever you say, Taki…"

Shuichi, still staring at Taki, bowed his head back down, resting his chin on the cashier desktop. He had a dazed look on his face, admiring every move that the dark haired man made. He thought of what his eyes must look like under those sunglasses Taki was wearing.

'What's with me?… I just can't look away. He's so… Gorgeous.' His eyes widened. 'WHAT! Did I just think that?' Shuichi flung his head back and started pulling at his hair. 'I am NOT gay! I am SO not GAY!'

Then he paused his actions and slowly began to untangle his fingers from his hair while flash backs of the past came slapping across his face.

"_Shuichi! Did you take my lip gloss _again?_"_

"_What's up with your hair man? It's PINK!"_

"_Shu-chan, why don't you have a girlfriend?"_

"_Wow! Thanks Shuichi! It's great to have a brother who could help pick out your clothes for the day. This outfits awesome!"_

"_Shu? What do you think of guys?"_

"_Son… I believe it's about time we had a talk about… Ahem… Cross dressing."_

Slap!

'How could I have been so stupid!' Shuichi began to rub at the stinging pain on his forehead and slowly moved his gaze towards Taki. 'Maybe… Maybe I am into guys.'

The third man that was in the group finally spoke as he shook his friends shoulder. "Psst. Taki, there's a really queer looking guy over there that's checkin' you out…"

Taki turned and faced to where his companion was nodding to, and smirked at the dopey expression that the admirer held on his face.

XxxXxxX 

Yuki slumped out of his car and headed inside the shop. Hoping he'd get a glimpse of the pink-haired dumb ass that worked there. (A/N: I'm so sorry Shuichi fans out there! I didn't mean to call him that… I love Shuichi dearly! He's my favorite character.) And he did; but he didn't want to see him like this. The boy who has been on his mind for weeks, is looking at another man with the same expression that he was wishing he'd do to him. What's this? The jackass who stole his brat's heart is now walking towards him. They're talking. Just talking. Yuki thought this over an over again as he quickly walked to the nearest isle to hide in while he eavesdropped into the other two's conversation.

"M-may I help you?" Shuichi asked as Taki stood in front of him.

Taki smiled and swiftly pulled off his shades. "Yes, I wanted to ask you what time it is."

Shuichi gasped as he looked into the other's dark eyes. So mesmerizing. "Uh yeah, it's um…"

"It's 3 o'clock dude!" Ma-kun yelled out as he pointed his finger at the watch on his wrist.

Taki glared at his friend and sighed, looking back at Shuichi.

Yuki had a disgusted look on his face. Almost feeling sorry for the guy at his pathetic way of starting up a conversation. He couldn't take it anymore so he walked up to Shuichi and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, I missed you Shu-chan."

The slender boy looked up in shock and horror as he tried to understand what the 'stalker' had just said to him. "Huh?"

Taki gawked in disbelief as Yuki placed his lips onto Shuichi's cheek.

The cashier pushed the man off of him and shakily put a hand up to his face where the blonde had kissed him.

"What are you doing here!"

Yuki got up and walked up to Shuichi. "What? Can't I see my lover while he's at work?"

"Wait a minute…" Taki interrupted as he moved his eyes from Yuki to Shuichi, back and forth. "You guys are going out?"

"N-"

"Yes, we are. So if you'll excuse us… We'd like some alone time." Yuki answered, sending a death glare at the confused dark haired man, all the while keeping his grip securely around the small body.

Then everything went silent.

'I always get the weirdoes.' Shuichi thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**And that, is the begging of this short story. This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but if it was, it'd be super long.**

**What the hell am I thinking? Writing another story when I can barely handle two! Aurgh! I'm such a dumbass. Well, I'll have to work hard. And I'll try. High school's started a while ago, so that's why it's been hard for me to update. I'm really sorry!**

**Review please! Say anything you want! You can even yell at me for adding another story into my unbalanced schedule. So long as you write me something. It makes me happy to hear that people have at least something to say about my fics. It let's me know that readers want me to continue. Unless, of course, they hated it and wanted me to stop writing. Hopefully it won't lead to that…**

**So please, please, PLEASE review!**

**I promise you that the story will get better! I'm just a little rusty from writing sense I haven't done so for months… I apologize deeply! Forgive me!**

**Momentine! **


End file.
